Mason and Alicia's Halloween Special
by Ryan1441
Summary: Mason the Hedgehog, Alicia the Wolf, and many OC's and friends are invited to a haunted mansion for a scavenger hunt. However, they did not expect the unexpected to occur during the game.
1. Chapter 1

**Just a few weeks until Halloween. One of my favorite holidays in the world. And as the next three days goes by, I shall release this special Halloween... special... for all of you Sonic and Halloween fans.**

**Enjoy.**

**I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog, Halloween, or any of the OC's. I own Mason and Garrett.**

* * *

**Dark clouds filled the air on Halloween night, as heavy footsteps walk across the bridge. A figure paced towards a dark, cracked, rundown, ruined mansion. The figure was wearing a torn black outfit, and underneath was rotted away skin, showing off everything, including his bones. The figure's head was a mystery, for he was wearing a cracked hockey mask, and held a machete in his right hand.**

**Lighting, then thunder, erupted in the sky. He walked towards the front doors, then tilts his head in confusion, before he kicks them open, raising his machete if anything went wrong...**

**He looked around and saw an empty entrance to the mansion, the only thing he saw was the lights that were on, and a long dinner table.**

**Knowing of the meaning, the figure decided to relax.**

He removed the hockey mask, revealing a humanoid, who looked human, except that his head was clearly different. His head was perfectly shaped like a circle, and had no ears, no lips, no nose, no eyebrows or eye lashes, or even eye pupils. One could say it looked like someone just drew his face and didn't finish, but he didn't care.

The man was Garrett, an excellent and unbeatable swordsman, and the only half-human, non-Mobian, and non-Pandonian standing in the room. His costume was similar to the horror movie icon Jason Voorhees, which based of the seventh Friday film, and his the machete he was by crafting his sword Caliburn into looking like one.

Footsteps, and a gun cocking forced him to turn around and raise Caliburn, but Garrett lowered upon seeing Aj, the only human in the group, with her long brown hair, wearing a cowboy hat and sheriff's deputy outfit, trying to look like Rick Grimes. "Aj." He muttered.

"Nice to see you too Garrett." Said Aj, smiling as she lowered her toy gun.

Suddenly both sword and gun were pointed to the door as a bee flew through them, then crash lands on the group and slides to the humans feet. The little bee was Charmy, wearing a Ragedy Andy outfit. "What's up guys?" He asked.

"Who invited this little thing to the party?" Garrett asked.

"Wherever we go, they follow." Said Aj.

"Look up in the sky! It's a bird! It's a plane!" The three turn to the doors and see Vector the Crocodile jumping into the mansion, wearing a very tight Superman outfit. "I'm... in this very tight and very uncomfortable suit!" He complained as he tried to adjust to the outfit. Charmy and Aj bursted into laughter over the large and buff croc wearing a tight suit. "Need to shed some pounds?" Charmy asked.

"Why I outta...!" Vector muttered as he grabbed the bee and strangled him. Garrett quickly steps in to stop the madness.

"This is a costume party, I think, not kill-joy party." He said.

"KAWABANGA!" The four look back to see a rolling shell enter and stop before the four. It was Mighty the Armadillo, dressed with a headband, a belt around his waist, two swords in his hands, and the shell on his back was painted green and had some designs to look like a turtle shell.

"A Teenage mutant ninja turtle. Nice!" Said Aj.

A groaning moan entered the mansion, and was followed by a flying squirrel, who had a zombie makeup on his face and body. "Ray. You looking good there." Said Garrett.

The flying squirrel walks up to the group with his arms raised out, eyes rolled back, and fake blood drooling out of his mouth. "Okay, you can stop the acting." Garrett demanded.

"Sorry sir." Ray apologized.

"Well this is rather weird." Aj said looking towards the doors. A pink hedgehog walked to the group, wearing a blue STARS uniform.

"You find my costume strange Aj?" Amy asked, as she posed like Jill Valentine.

"Of course not Amy!" Aj said backing off, hoping she wouldn't pull out her hammer.

* * *

After a half an hour of talking and greeting, along with complimenting each others costumes, the group sat down in the chairs and prepared for the celebration, but noticed a few empty spots.

"You think that they're gonna show up?" Garrett asked. "Cause I feel quite ridiculous for even agreeing to this costume party."

Aj simply patted him on the shoulder. "There, there. Just give us a few more minutes." She said.

The doors flew open, and revealed a young fox, with dark scarlet fur, grey eyes, and knee-high green boots. She wore a long black dress and had plants wrapped around her. The top of her hair, however, was dyed red, to resemble Poison Ivy. To the men's joy, this was Amber the Fox. She walked up to the group, then blew a small gust of charm into Mighty's nose, causing him to suddenly turn from calm, to instant fall over head and heels in love, as he began to instantly drool over the girl.

This caused an uproar laughter among the group, as Vector slapped his knee in joy. "Oh that was pure genius Am- wha-?" Vector suddenly stopped as Amber rubbed his jaws, then blew some th more charm into the croc's nose, causing hearts to appear in his eyes.

"Oh brother..." Said Garrett.

* * *

Then a mysterious bat entered the mansion. He was all black except for white tips at the end of his quills and white stripes on his arms, and his quills are styled back and go down to his shoulders. The guest was Demi the Bat, dressed up as the iconic Snake Plissken, as he wore a leather jacket, snow camo pants, and a sleeveless shirt underneath, while he wore the eyepatch on his left eye. He sat down close to Charmy, who had a odd look on his face while he looks at Demi.

"What?" The bat asked.

"Who are you?" Charmy asked.

"Call me Snake."

"Snake... OH! Like Solid Snake?! Or Naked Snake?"

"Plissken."

"Who's Plissken?"

"Just call me Snake... creepy doll bee moron."

* * *

Next up was Anairak the Healf. She was a hybrid of a hedgehog, cat and a wolf, and a good friend of Amy, Alicia, Sonic, and Mason. She looks like a hedgehog, only her quills are a bit wavy, here eyes are gray and like eyes of a wolf. Her side bangs were incredibly beautiful. She was a shapeshifter, and could control darkness, light, and fire, and can grow wings.

Anairak the Healf pulls out and raises her sword, as the guest's look amazed as she strongly resembles Joan of Ark, before she walks up to the group and sits down.

"Am I late?" The group turned around and to most of the boy's surprise, and delight, they saw Alicia in her devil's costume. It could only make them howl like wolves and drool... except for Mighty and Vector. Alicia blushed as she walked towards the group, but suddenly stopped and gasped in shock upon seeing Mighty and Vector's drooling over Amber. "Amber you witch! Those are my boys who drool over me!" She yelled.

"Well I got here first. So sit down before you fall down." Said Amber.

The doors again blew open, but not because of the wind, but with the power of heavy metal played by Sonic and Tails, as Mason held the microphone and sings with his M. Shadow's voice.

**Hail to the king **

**Hail to the world! **

**Kneel to the crown **

**Stand in the sun Hail to the king!**

**Both Sonic and Tails sing "Hail! Hail!"**

**Mason: The King!**

The group looked on in awe as they saw Mason, wearing a sleeveless black shirt with the Avenged Sevenfold symbol, while he wore black sunglasses, and a black cap worn backwards, making him look like M. Shadows from Avenged Sevenfold.

Behind him was Sonic and Tails, both dressed as Synester Gates, and Zacky Vengeance respectively. While they were impressed, only Amber frowned upon seeing Sonic.

Mason's jaw dropped upon seeing Alicia. "Hey! You promised that you would dress up as The Rev!" **(R.I.P Jimmy "Rev" Sullivan)**

"Oops. My bad." Alicia snickered as Mason walked up angry to her. "Not my fault I wanted to upstage little poison boy stealing charmer over there and get every man here."

And speaking of which, Sonic quickly runs up, stands next to Alicia, then gives out a big wolf whistle... until Alicia glares at him before she bitch slaps him in the face.

"OW!" He cried out, rubbing the hand print on his cheek.

Mason could only shake his head while he walks over and sits next to Amy. "Your not going to fall for any of these girls charms are you?" She asked.

"No. Just yours." Mason said as he pecks her lips. Amy blushed and smiled by the surprise kiss.

"By the way, has anyone seen Espio?" Sonic asked.

"Apologies." Somebody with a poor British accent came from behind, as they spotted Espio wearing a sparkling tux and tight-tight pants, along with a long blonde wig on top of his head. "I was busy doing my dance magic dance." He said.

Everyone stood stunned upon Espio's outfit, either horrified, or excited... well, disgusted by men, happy for the girls. "Oh my God... it's David Bowie from Labyrinth." Mason frowned as he lowered his shades in shock. "And he was suppose to be Johnny Christ."

"Does that mean... he's got the..." Tails asked as everyone looked down...

...to see a huge bulge causing Espio's pants to stretch.

All the men hollered in disgust, even trying to hide their eyes from the feature...

...while the women (except Aj) were delighted to see the package.

"MY GOD! IT'S A DEAD FERRIT!" The men groaned.

All the girls (again, except Aj) in the room rush up to Espio and grasp onto him. "Hello I'd suddenly like to know you more." Amber said in a fast pace.

"Back off bitch! He's mine!" Alicia cried out.

"Get in line Alicia!" Said Amy.

"Let me get some of him!" Said Anairak.

"My my ladies, hold your tails, you'll have your turns... now Alicia. Would you like to hold my crystal ball?" Espio said pulling out the crystal jewel itself.

"Oh yes..." Alicia muttered seductively.

"LADIES!" Mason cried out.

The girls, taken back by the yell, only frowned and reluctantly moved away from Espio.

* * *

So with everyone settled (and the girls all sitting next to Espio), they began to eat and drink as they waited for their host.. However, the group was uneasy about this, for they we're all invited to a Halloween party to the old abandoned mansion outside the Mystic Ruins, with no more information either than dress up. Despite that, they waited.

Until the lights go off... and a spotlight appears on a set of stairs, revealing a man in his early 40's, still looking young however, with his light brown hair and mustache. He wore a tuxedo with a flower on his black jacket. He held a microphone in one hand, and a golden coin in the other.

"Welcome guests. I am the host that you've been waiting for. I am Dr. Al Snyder. A robotic professor who use to work with Dr. Eggman." He said.

"WHOA!" Everyone jumped out of their seats and prepared themselves in defense, but the doctor held up his hands.

"Whoa. Settle down everyone. I said I USE to work with Dr. Eggman. Now, I'm a man who owns the cybernetic's museum in Station Square, who also owns this rundown mansion for my earlier crimes for working with that egg shaped buffoon." The doctor continued.

Everyone hesitantly sat back down, all except for Mason, who stared at him through his shades. "I ain't sittin back down until you explain why we're here, why we were chosen to come here, and what this is all about." He demanded.

"Relax Mason. I invited you guys for three reasons. Number one, and the priority, to redeem myself for my actions. Two, it's Halloween. One of the best holidays in a year... or in your Mobian and Pandonian standards, 12 years... who knows how it works since there are different species **(look up on Sonic X. You'll figure it out)**... but anyways, three, as a sign of good faith, I wanted to do something different then try to kill you with robots, instead I invited you for dinner here, and do a scavenger hunt."

"Scavenger hunt?" Demi asked.

"Yes Demi. It's Halloween. People do that every year. So I thought I'd do my own in my house, since it's creepy enough, and large to do one of these fun activities. So... are you guys in?" Snyder asked.

One-by-one, the group talked to one another to see if this would be a good idea or not. The man was their enemy once, but only cause Eggman forced him to work with him... plus it would be fun to do a hunt... so why not? Eventually, they all agree to this.

"So since there are 15 of you, I decided to do five teams of three. Espio, since you got the best costume in this house." Said Snyder, pointing to Espio, who raised his arms in victory.

"HEY!" The A7X team cried out.

"What? He surprised you all. So Espio, since you beat everyone here, I'll have you pair up with... Anairak and Amber."

Both Alicia and Amy groaned. "But... but... WE WANT TO GO WITH HIM!" The two cried out.

"Well too bad." Said Snyder.

The other two girls quickly clutched onto the Goblin King Chameleon, much to his amusement. Alicia only stared at Amber with hatred, while Mason only glared at Amy with shock in his eyes. "Sorry girls, looks like you'll have to wait next year." Said Amber as she blew some powder in her mouth, preparing to flow some of it into Espio, until...

"DON'T YOU EVEN TRY YOU LITTLE **(CENSORED**)!" Alicia cried out. All eyes turned to the angel wolf in shock.

"Oh relax Alicia. Since you are best friends with Amy and Mason, that's why you three will be paired up together."

"Hell yeah!" Mason said doing a backflip.

"...Still wish were with the Goblin King." Amy muttered.

"Garrett, you'll be paired up with Aj and Demi. Mighty, you'll be with Charmy and Ray, thus leaving Vector with Sonic and Tails." Said Snyder.

Garrett had no problem with Aj and Demi, as was Mighty, for he was happy to work with Charmy and Ray, but Sonic and Tails groaned in annoyance, for they had to work with Vector.

"Now here are the rules. I will be hiding in a secret room. And this golden coin, is the object you are to find. And if you find me, you'll find coin. I will be announcing over the speakers to give you riddles on where to find the map, and then to your next clues. Find the clue pieces, and you'll find out where I am. And the first team to find me, gets this coin. Now... Let the games begin!"

**First off, for the guest, I ran out of time, so I came up with the guy that hypnotized me a year or so back at my graduation party, were I was forced to sing Barney the Dinosaur theme song... bleh! So take that doctor! Serves you right!... so humiliating**

**Two, yeah, a rip-off of the Goblin King joke already used, but it should still work.**

**Three, so much stress to get three chapters done before Halloween. But hopefully I can do it.**

**Reviews would be nice. Any criticism is fine by me.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 2 of 3 begins... now.**

**I don't own Sonic, Halloween, or the OC's. I own Mason and Garrett.**

Chapter 2: The hunt begins.

Immediately, the five teams rush out of the room and into the hallways, as Snyder looks on in glee. "Oh this is going to be so much fun and exciting! And the best part is I get to redeem myself! Ho-ho!" He cried in joy while running to the top of the stairs, then jumps on the railing and slides down with so much fun in his systems. He quickly runs to a corner of the room and presses a hidden button, which reveals a hidden door to a secret room down below him.

"It'll take them so long to find out where I'm at, and that's what makes the game so fun!" He continued as he jumps down each step.

He arrives at his secret lab beneath the mansion, where the room, covered in silver/white color, filled with electronics and monitors, are shown. Snyder walks over to his computer, sits down, and begins to track down each team he organized.

Eventually he places all five teams on five separate monitors, then goes to a different computer and types some words, which then is used on the speakers filled in the mansion.

"_Hello everybody! This is doctor Al Snyder speaking to you with this terrible rip-off of Mark Hamill's Joker impression, just to make this hunt more scary and creepy, mostly cause I feel like doing that. The good news is I can speak into separate speakers without the other team hearing it. So that way no one knows how far you have progressed. To my surprise, all of you are standing in front of your doors. Well to be exact, these are your starting rooms where you'll start your quest to find me, and the coin. Now then, go on in and enter your rooms." _The voice said over the speakers, as the five teams begin to enter their rooms.

* * *

The only thing inside there was three chairs, and a table, which had a map on it. The team captains, Espio, Mason, Sonic, Mighty, and Garrett grabbed their maps and showed it to their teams, the only difference was their maps showed different courses, and specific rooms.

"_It's a layout of the house and the outside backyard garden. Your task is to follow the riddles I call out properly, and find your way to the room, and if you find the right clue, I'll give the next riddle to you."_

* * *

"Sounds simple." Said Alicia.

Before Snyder could say anything, the door behind him closes, surprising him since only he could close it. He turns around to see a black cloaked figure pulling out and aiming a gun at him. "W-w-wh-wh-who... who are you?!" He asked.

"Doesn't matter now." The dark voice uttered as he fires a tranquilizer dart at Snyder, knocking him out. "It's time for me to run the show." The cloak shoved Snyder off the chair and typed in the next words.

"_Thy riddle is... you have so much love for one thing... but would never exist, despite your eyes being glued to them so many times..."_

* * *

"Well that sounded like a stupid riddle, doesn't even SOUND like a riddle. Man he's bad." Said Demi.

"_I heard that."_

"Whatever."

"Something we love, yet never exist... but we see it everyday..." Garrett wondered.

* * *

"Something we see everyday?" Anairak asked.

* * *

'What is something we love, and see everyday, but it doesn't exist?' Sonic thought.

* * *

"Something... that isn't real... but in our everyday lives." Said Mason.

* * *

"I GOT IT!" Charmy cried out as he snatches the map and fly's out the room.

"Well wait for us!" Mighty cried out.

"_Well, well, well... looks like Charmy has already figured it out."_

* * *

"How the heck did Charmy figure it out?" Sonic asked, but was shoved out of the way by Vector, who snatches the map and takes off. However, the croc does not get too far, for the tightness of his suit forces him to stop and breath.

"Too tight... too tight..." He gasped for air.

* * *

"How does Charmy figure it out?! All he does is cry, play, do stupid stuff, reads comics, does pranks... reads comics? I GOT IT!" Mason cried out as he grabs the map, then both Alicia and Amy, and rushes out the door.

"_So far, Team Chaotix, Team Sonic, and Team Mason have already exited the doors. Who will be lucky enough not to be last?"_

* * *

Aj suddenly rises. "Wait... I think I might know where to go." She said, just as Garrett and Demi rise and exit the room.

* * *

"I think I know! Charmy reads comics. And comics are fiction! Fiction is the answer! And this map will lead us to a room with fiction in it! Which will reveal the next clue!" Espio said standing along with Anairak and Amber, but before they could exit, the door closes in their faces.

"Hey what the-?!" Anairak asked.

"_Oh... I'm so sorry. But your team is in... dead last..."_

"But we found out where to go!" Amber cried out.

"_You did, but your too late... and therefore, your eliminated from the game..."_

"Eliminated? You didn't say anything about that!" Amber countered.

"_I didn't, but you can say that to Snyder when you join him!"_

"Join him?"

_"You'll see. Bye-bye."_

Before the confused group could reply again, the ground beneath them begins to shake, knocking the team to the ground. They attempt to recover and stand, but the floor opens like a trap door, sending all three down into darkness...

* * *

"It's in here! The map leads us to this room!" Charmy cried out as he kicks the door open to reveal the whole room looks like a comic book store. "A comic book store! Cool!"

"So that's what the clue was. Fiction!" Said Ray.

"_Well done all of you! To my surprise, since Team Chaotix found it first and had the head start,all the teams have found their rooms. Four rooms with different fiction. Team Chaotix, comic fiction. Team Mason, movie fiction. Team Sonic, book fiction. And Team Garrett, music fiction. Now find out what you each of you three have in common that relates to horror!"_

* * *

"Quick! What movie franchise do we all like?" Mason asked.

"We're all fans of horror. Look through the horror section!" Alicia said, as the red hedgehog begins to shuffle through the famous horror movie section.

"Texas Chainsaw?" He asked. The girls quickly shook their heads no. frustrated, Mason tosses the movie aside, then shuffles through many movies. "Halloween? Scream? Psycho? Collector? Hellraiser... no not Hellraiser... Child's play?" Again, the girls answered no, causing him to throw all the movies away. "Okay. Nightmare?!... wait a minute. That's A7X's song! NIGHTMARRRRRR- ***BONK!* **OW! ALICIA!"

"We're trying to win a game! Stay focused!" Alicia yelled.

"Okay! Fine." Mason grumbled as he tosses Nightmare on Elm Street aside... not knowing the impact caused the DVD case to open... as a ghost of a the infamous clawed glove flows out of the disk, and crawls its way around, opening all the other movie cases... and slowly, knives and chainsaw's flowed from their disks.

* * *

'What Snyder and those fools didn't really know, was this house was haunted by spirits one hundred years ago. Hoo-hoo-hoo-hee-hee-hee-hee-hee-hee-hee- oh my... and the spirits can become what they wish to be... and now they shall sick on Team Sonic and Team Mason... but hopefully they don't kill Mason... I want him alive...' The cloaked figure thought to himself as he watches Team Chaotix and Team Garrett find their items they were looking for: All three of Team Chaotix holds a comic of The Walking Dead issue, while Team Garrett hold the album Avenged Sevenfold **(I know A7X isn't horror, but if you listen and watch "Little Piece of Heaven"... you'll be screwed up in the morning...)**. The cloaked man presses another button to speak to the two teams, and says, _"Well done you two. Despite Avenged Sevenfold being a cool rock band and not horror, you found the right items that you all enjoy. Now, open the items..." _And the teams do, which reveals a key._"There is a yard, filled with beautiful plants, and only a tool can help you find what makes the plants grow beautiful."_

"A shed! Let's go!" Aj said, rushing out of the room with her teammates, while at the same time, Team Chaotix does the same.

'And two teams gone... and two left... OH! There beginning to rise!' The man said with thoughts of joy, as the horror movie icons rise from their disks, and turn to Team Mason.

* * *

Mason turns to see the green ghosts of the icons of horror (Freddy, Leatherface, Chucky, Ghostface, Collector, Norman Bates, Pinhead, Michael Myers, and Chucky) stand there, and asks, "Do you guys think you could help us find a horror movie us three like? There's just too many to remember, but don't go for these remakes... GOD! Why did Michael Bay have to be involved with them?!" And he went back fishing through the movie pile collection. "Too many to figure out. Hollow Man? No. Carrie? No... Sleepy-" Then it struck him, as his whole body begins to shake like crazy while he turns back to the ghosts. "Uh-uh-uh-uh... uh, Amy... Alicia?" He said turning to the girls behind him on the other side, looking through more horror movies. They turn to see what he cannot believe he is seeing, and back up next to the red hedgehog.

"M-M-M-Ma-Ma-Ma-Mason?!" Alicia asked.

"Are those?" Amy asked.

"They... are... real... live... ghosts... 'gulp!'" He gulped.

"And your real nightmares..." Said the Freddy ghost.

* * *

At the garden, Team Chaotix and Team Garrett rush to their respective sheds and grab some shovels. They run to the garden and begin to dig up whatever is inside the dirt...

* * *

"Chaos... Spear!" Mason shouted as he tosses a Chaos Spear to the approaching ghost's, which simply passes through them. "Oh crap!" He muttered.

"We have to drive them away somehow!" Alicia called out as her and Amy backed up against the walls.

"I'm thinking! Maybe this will work!" Mason spin dashes, then spins through the ghost's, which does nothing, much to his shock. The child doll Chucky walks up to him, and utters the famous lines, "I'm Chucky. Wanna play?" Out of nowhere, his small feet connect with Mason's chest, sending him across the room and smacking against the wall next to Alicia and Amy.

"Ugh... we got... to find a way... to stop them!" Mason moaned in pain.

"Wait! I know how to drive those freaks away!" Alicia said looking at the love and drama section, while Amy pulls our her Piko Piko hammer to swing and drive the ghosts back as long as possible... as Alicia easily finds the movie she's been looking for. She gives them a wolf whistle to get them to notice, which they do, and with an evil grin on her face. "Hey boys... you wanna see what a real horror movie is?"

The icons look very confused... until Alicia holds out the one and only movie that every man fears...

**The Notebook**

With girly screams, the icons rush back into their cases and slam them shut.

With shocked expressions and confusion written on their faces, Mason and Amy turn to a still evil grinning Alicia.

"What? I tried watching this with Espio, but he went to bed crying." She said.

"Well done Alicia." Said Amy, sighing and resting in Mason's arms. "Oh I was so scared for you Mason."

"Relax. I'm fine." Said Mason.

"Hey, lovebirds. I think I found our movie." Alicia said pointing back to the wall, which easily revealed the one movie they didn't drop: **Army of Darkness**

"I love that movie. It's so funny I can't believe it's a horror movie!" Mason explained as he grabs and opens it... and ducks when a shotgun blast fly's past him. "WHOA!"

"_That's right you primitive screw head, listen up... see this?" _A green ghostly arm with a shotgun rises out of the case, with the voice of Bruce Campbell. _"This... is my BOOMSTICK!"_

"That's cool Ash, but we have a quest to do." Said Mason slamming the case on Ash's arm...

"_YEOUCH!" _He cried.

"Oh relax, you suffered enough in the movie, I think you outta be use to it by now." Then Mason tosses the case aside, as he holds a key.

"_Well done Team Mason... looks like your still in the game. But you better hurry! Team Chaotix and Team Garrett are getting close to the coin!"_

"Let's move!" Said Amy before they took off... not knowing the case of Army of Darkness was reopend...

* * *

Just as Team Sonic grabs the key to their favorite book **(I'm gonna say... Stephen King's IT)**, the door closes, and green mist begins to fill the atmosphere. Vector punches the door, but it only made dents, much to his surprise.

"What's going on?" Tails asked.

"_Sadly Tails, like Team Espio, you are dead last now, which results in your elimination of the game..."_

"Elimination? And like Team Espio? What's going on Snyder? I thought you said this was a friendly game?!"

"_SILENCE SONIC! You will not interfere when I have Mason!"_

"You will... not... l-lay.. a-a-a f-f-f-finger o-on... him..." The green gas knocks the team into unconsciousness... as two hazmat suited figures walk into the room and begin to drag them out,

* * *

Meanwhile, the two remaining teams keep on digging and digging outside on the garden, as they begin to sweat over the long hard work their putting into.

"What do you think is buried under here?" Demi asked.

"Don't know, probably another key." Said Aj.

"I don't think you should be sharing that next to us." Said Mighty.

"We don't even know what it is Mighty. So keep dig...ing?" Garrett stopped upon hearing rumbling, then, to everyone's shock, the ground begins to shake. They quickly crawl out of the hole, and just in time, as a large, gigantic worm pops out of the ground, roaring at the two teams.

Aj quickly pulls out her toy gun and fires fake rounds, hoping to scare away worm with the noise... and to everyone's surprise, it might have actually worked, as the worm begins to slide back down into its hole...

...

... and appears again, this time underneath Aj's feet, snatching her legs as it rises, and begins to lower into the ground, taking Aj with it.

"AHH! Garrett! Help!" She cried. Garrett instantly pulls out Caliburn and slashes the creatures side, but the blubber on the worm's side didn't leave a mark, much to his surprise. The worm quickly drops down back into the hole with Aj.

"AJ!" Garrett cried out... which was a huge mistake on his part, as another worm shoots out of the ground under his legs, snatching him as well. This worm wasn't alone, for three more popped out of the ground under Demi, Mighty, and Ray. Demi, with his wits and instincts, quickly jumps before he's caught, but Ray and Mighty aren't so lucky.

Garrett tries to slash the worm again, but only got grunts from the creäture. He raised the sword and stabbed the side, but once again, it had no effect. Defeated, Garrett is pulled down into the ground with Ray and Mighty.

"Charmy! Fly away! Go get help!" Ray cried out as both he and Mighty are sucked underground with Garrett, as Charmy, safe from the worms, fly's away from the mansion, while the horrified Demi grabs the dropped Caliburn, and rushes back inside the mansion to warn the others.

* * *

"Something strange is going on girls." Said Mason as they came to a stop.

"What do you mean Mason?" Alicia asked.

"There's something strange going on in this house. Snyder said he wanted to redeem himself for his actions, but didn't tell us this place had any haunted ghosts... and lately, I've begun to wonder where the other teams are."

"Their probably ahead of us right now."

"Alicia I'm not so sure. Our host said nothing about all five teams in the last puzzle. Plus, Snyder hasn't spoken to us in quite a while now. Isn't that a little suspicious to you? Let's not forget that this guy use to work for Eggman and tried to kill us!"

"He was a slave Eggman Mason! If he wanted to kill us, he would have done that a while back when we got here!"

"I'm not gonna listen to this. Look, do yourselves a favor and hide for now. I'm gonna go find the doctor myself."

"Mason wait!" Amy called out, but was too late as he already takes off. "OOH! I hate it when he doesn't listen!"

"He always acts before thinking Ames... so... do you really think he might be on to something?" Alicia asked.

"I'm not so sure. I do believe him all the time with my heart, but this is getting strange... what about you?"

"I think he's acting crazy. Come on, let's go find the next clue." And they walked the opposite direction, down the hallway, and finally come to a corner by the left... and watch as a sword appears before their very eyes, pointed at them and waving around. "WHOA!" They both cried out, but quickly had a sign of relief when Demi appears, tired, and exhausted.

"Demi! What are you doing? And why do you have Garrett's sword?" Alicia asked.

"'huff'... 'huff'... Garrett, and Aj... Mighty and Ray... they were taken by something... these giant worms came out of nowhere, and took them... only Charmy and I got away... somethings not right about this place guys... we need to find Snyder and ask what the hell is going on... wait... where's Mason?" He said, taking deep breaths.

"Mason was going to do the same." Said Amy.

"We have to find him! And stay together! It's our only chance of survival!"

* * *

Mason slowly walks through the hallways of the mansion, watching his every move and surrounding, hoping he could expect the unexpected. He reaches the doorway that leads to the dining room where they all started, and gently grabbed the doorknob...

**CRASH!**

Mason jumps as the broken glass falls next to his feet, while a little black bat flew into the hallway, screeching, and took off another direction.

"Oh thank God..." Mason said, relieved that there was nothing to be worried about... except for the painting portrait behind him on his right, which had eyes staring at him and blinking.

Mason reenter's the dining room, which, unsurprisingly, it empty. He slowly moves towards the stairs, but footsteps forces him to stop. Quickly, Mason dives under the table to prevent himself from being spotted.

To his surprise, the wall on the right of the staircase opens, and moving towards it, was a gorilla and a panda, both next to the still unconscious Sonic, Tails and Vector. Both Sonic and Tails were hanging over the gorilla's shoulder, while the panda was dragging Vector down the stairs. Once they were out of sight, Mason crawls out under the table and walks over to the stairs, which to his surprise, leads to darkness down there.

But before he could act, a shovel quickly smacks into the side of his head, knocking him out cold.

The cloaked figure smiles underneath his hood, then drags Mason to the stairs, and down into darkness...

**I apologize if this was rushed, but man it took me some time!**

**I also apologize to the creators of the OC's. Yes I changed the plot cause I realized that doing an anthology would take much more time and I would not finish it before Halloween. So if you despise me for that, I'll accept my punishment.**

**Review if you can.**


	3. Chapter 3

**And here is the final part... and... Happy Halloween.**

**I don't own the OC's. They belong to their respective owners.**

**And to the owners of the OC's, you will be credited for your participation... and thank you.**

**Chapter 3: Escape**

Pain woke the red hedgehog, blurriness took over his eyes, and an eerie pitching sound filled his ears. "Ugh...what...what's going on?" He muttered to himself, as a flash of pure white lights blinds him for a moment, forcing him to turn and close his eyes. He takes a look around to see he's in a white room, a laboratory, filled with electronics, power tools, and surgical equipment... as he noticed that he's on a hospital bed, with his wrist's and ankles restrained. "What the hell is going on?!" He yelled.

"Ah... so your awake..." A very familiar voice caught his attention. He looked to his left and saw the black cloaked figure.

"You... you knocked me out. Didn't you?"

Oh your right Mason. It was me who did it."

"What are you doing? And what did you do to my brothers Sonic and Tails, and my friend Vector? And where are they?"

"There safe... for now... here. I'll show you" The cloaked figure grabs his laptop, the presses a few keys, which shows a video of the captured Team Sonic, Espio, Garret, and Chaotix, along with Dr. Snyder. "I had to capture them in order to make sure they don't interfere with me catching you. And thanks to my minions. Spencer the Gorilla and Noah the Panda.

"So you impersonated Snyder, and tricked us. Very cleaver. So those ghost's were you're doing?"

"Oh actually no. They were real spirits who live in this house, but the rest, like the trap doors, the worms, there all mine."

"Oh... well, I won't let you get away with this, Metal Mason!"

"Ho-ho-ho! You think because I'm in a cloak, and have a dark, creepy voice, and captured your friends, that I'm Metal Mason? Your counterpart? No. He would have killed you by now! I..." Then the cloak moves his skeletal hands to his hood, and pulls it back a little, revealing a red, purple face of a humanoid, with the face of Doug Walker.

"Oh no..." Mason groaned in annoyance.

"YES! Mason! It is I. Dr. Spider Smith!" The creepy and laughable villain said gleefully before hoping to his left and right back and forth.

"One of the worst villains ever! And by the way, your movie Lost in Space sucked!"

"How dare you insult that cinematic brilliance! I was a genius villain who tricked the Robinson family so I could one day take over the world with a legion of spiiiiders!"

"Cause that family was so stupid enough to trust you! Not to mention so oblivious cause of their horrid acting!"

"Well... it still counts that I'm an evil genius! Hoo-hoo-hee-hee-hee..."

"Oh for God's sake... so Smitty, what's your "oh so genius" plan?"

"Easy. I'm going to seize power and control through a legion of spiiiders!"

"YOU ALREADY SAID THAT!"

"I know, but with the power of Chaos! And you'll be the one who'll take the fall!"

"How does that work?"

"Easy. The reason why I captured you is because of your Chaos powers similar to Shadow the Hedgehog, but you have more combat abilities, and I plan on using that for my giant spider Shelob!"

"You named a spider after the Lord of the Rings spider?"

"Every great creäture needs a name, and she is a great spider in that one! And I shall use the name for her when she helps me conquer the world!"

"And your still not making any sense."

"That's because of Ryan1441's horrid writing skills."

_I'm gonna kill you for that one Smith..._ I wrote down.

"Really? He seems to do a good job with me. Apparently he's just making sure that you'll look and sound lame as ever." Said Mason, which made me add, _'Thank you Mason.'_

"Well this Halloween Special really has gone out of hand. First it was suppose to be about a group who comes here to do an anthology story, two since it was an OC vs Team Sega, thing, then it became a scavenger hunt, and now it's becoming a comedy with the two of us arguing and breaking the fourth wall." Said Smith.

"And maybe we should get back to the story... wait! I didn't see Amy, Alicia, or Demi in the prison. So where are they?" Mason asked.

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry Mason... but your friends are soon to be... how shall I say... perished."

"What?"

"I sent my greatest creation to devour them."

"Let me guess. A giant spider?"

"No. My reptilian beast known as... Bartolome."

"...Really?"

"No, really. While he's a wrecking machine who tears the living flesh off of his enemies, he's such a sweet, kind, gentle, caring person!... but like I said. Your friends are doomed. DOOMED! Hoo-hoo-hoo-hee-hee-hee-hee-hee-hee."

"Oh... SHUT UP!"

"Oh my..."

* * *

At the same time, Alicia, Amy, and Demi walk around the halls, avoiding and defeating spiritual enemies, such as ghosts, knights with no wearers, and robotic spiders. For the normal enemies, they are crushed by Amy's Piko-Piko hammer, while the rest are sliced by Alicia's spinning wing attack, with Demi using Caliburn to cut some enemies in half, and using the sword to drive the ghost's away.

They continue to make their way, but thunderous footsteps forces them to stop, but quickly regroup and run, hoping to avoid whatever this thing is. They come to a stop by the corner of a hallway to regain their breath, then walk down the hallway... not knowing Bartolome is peaking around the corner.

The massive beast stood the size of a hallway, but only because he was hunched down, crawling on all fours. The only thing he wore was a torn set of shorts, and a chain wrapped around his neck. He was a very disgusting reptile that wasn't even related to any species, but had the reptile skin all over. He had gigantic claws the size of a normal sized Mobian, and sharp teeth on the lower jaw that over grew and sticks out.

The only downside to this monstrosity, was his brain, and no one could imagine how small his brain is.

He slowly peaks his head and hands out of the hallway to see the unsuspecting trio... and listened to their conversation.

"So what do you think this thing is that might be following us?" Demi asked.

"Probably a monster. A big one. A very scary and ugly one." Said Alicia.

This caused Bartolome to stop and gasp on what Alicia's words were. 'A monster... scary... and ugly?... and it's somewhere around the house?' He thought, horrified if there was a big monster even scarier than him... not knowing he IS the monster they're talking about.

"And it could be a razor sharp beast, with claws that could tear all your flesh off in a matter of seconds!" Said Amy, much to Bartolome's horror.

"And teeth that could chew and clean the meat and blood off your bones!" Said Demi, as Bartolome started to chew on his claws, horrified even more of this monster's description. He tip-toed quietly towards the unsuspecting three, as they formed a line.

Alicia, guarding the front, says to Amy, "Tell Demi to guard our back. You keep the sides safe, and I'll watch ahead of us."

Amy nods and turns to Demi. "Guard our back. We got the front." She said.

Demi nods, then turns around, looks up at the worried colossal beast, and tells him, "I'll guard the back, you just, just stay behind me and I'll keep us safe."

Bartolome nodded rather quickly, hoping he could protect him from this creäture. The four begin to tip-toe through the hallway, with Alicia's hand on fire to light the way, Amy with her hammer ready, Demi with Garrett's sword at hand. Slowly, they see no signs of a creäture or spirit, much to their relief.

Demi came to a complete halt and started a uncontrolable burst of gibbering, much to Alicia and Amy's confusion. Demi tried to speak properly, but the fear of the beast behind him kept him from doing so. He could only point and gibber-jab.

Amy and Alicia turned around, and to their horror, saw Bartolome, and began to shake like crazy just like Demi, and pointed to the monster.

Bartolome turned to see what their pointing at... he begins to tremble... shakes like crazy... and whimper's in fear. When he's done turning, his eyes widen in shock upon seeing his own gigantic shadow, for which he mistakes for the monster he was afraid to see. "WWHOOOOOAAAAA!" He screamed in horror before he wraps his arms around the three, terrified, as the trio scream in horror of what he's doing. They quickly squeeze and duck out of his arms and back themselves into a wall.

Bartolome suddenly realized that the shadow is just his own dark reflection... which caused his childish mind to be awed at the sight. He started to jump around, looking stupid while playing with his own reflection.

Taking the opportunity, the trio quickly make a run for it.

* * *

"Agh! That stupid lizard! Why did he not attack them?!" Smith yelled in anger.

"Cause he's too stupid. That's why." Mason explained.

"Doesn't matter. Shelob is nearly ready for her meal..."

"What?"

"Behold Mason!"

* * *

Back in the cell, the captive friends and Snyder suddenly hear the sounds of cracking and crawling. Anairak looks up to see a very hideous giant spider crawling its way down towards the group, with slime flowing out of her mouth, teeth gritting, savoring the taste of the group down below, before she prepares to attack the world.

* * *

"So you still haven't made any sense. Why do you need Chaos powers for your spider?" Mason asked.

"Simple. I was going to use a giant legion of spiiiders to conquer the world... until I found out Dr. Snyder invited you and your friends to his mansion, which made me realize that I can use you to help me. I plan on cutting your body apart, and drain all the Chaos energy out of it. Once that's done. I shall transfer the powers into Shelob, and then she will suck the life out of your friends, then asexually give birth to many spiders in her egg sac, and then use the powers to help me conquer the world! And my dream will finally be realized! I will seize power and control through a legion of spiiiiders!" Smith explained.

"Oh for God's sake... you know what you need to do Dr. Smith?"

"Does it involve spiders?"

"NO! You need to be smarter about this. Diabolical is the right word actually. That's what you need to be. This plan is too stupid! For one thing, don't you realize that G.U.N. Has a arsenal of weapons that can easily take out these spiders?!"

"Well you see I... oh... well... I'll just trick them as my spiders attack. I'll trick GUN into thinking that I'm a kind, sweet, gentle, caring person! Hoo-hoo-hee-hee-hee!"

"HOW COULD ANYBODY BE STUPID ENOUGH TO TRUST YOU?! I mean, haven't you looked at yourself lately? Your a freakin spider!... A SPIDER!"

Dr. Smith looks at himself and quickly realizes that Mason is right. He's a humanoid spider. "Okay you've made your point."

"Well, see, your plans are ruined. All because of your ridiculous plan. Now how about you untie me, and you'll have a light sentence at prison."

"I don't think so! I still must have my revenge and conquer the world!"

"Then why do you want me so bad?! Tell me!"

"Not only for your Chaos powers, but, for revenge on that creator of yours!"..._ wait what?_

"...you mean Ryan?"

"Of course! Ever since my masterpiece "Lost In Space" came out-" But quickly the doctor was silenced over Mason's snickering. "Ahem! My masterpiece "Lost In Space!" It was ridiculed by many critics, and fans of the show. And eventually, I was the butt-end of the jokes of Doug Walker, a.k.a, the Nostalgia Critic. He made me so laughable when I should be very evil!... and then, the worse came when Ryan1441 was suffering from heat in Colorado, he and aliciathewolf45 started PM'ing to torment me over and over! And the last time I recall, I was shot out of a cannon by that cool author Alicia! But no more. So, I decided to take my revenge on him... by taking it out on you! His first original character... Mason the Hedgehog... oh this is going to be such a joy!"

"You know... that has to be the worst revenge plot of all time. In fact its the worst fourth wall joke attempt ever made!"

"Well blame your creator for that!"

_HEY! _I wrote, offended.

"He's got a point Ryan. You were suppose to make a Halloween special. Not involving this hammy character!" Mason told me.

_Well this is a humor story, and a parody. People do it all the time._

"NOT HERE!"

_Fine, I'll get back to the plot._

"Thank you!"

Then, after whatever the heck that conversation was, Dr. Smith grabs a power circular saw. "I'm still going to do my plan Mason. But don't worry... it won't hurt..." He said turning the saw on, which causes a loud screaming of echos coming from the blade. "MUCH!" Dr. Smith said sadistically, then started laughing in maniacal, as he leans in to cut open Mason's head.

"OH CRAP!" Mason screamed as he tries to do undo his restraints, but it was no use. He was done for...

...until the saw suddenly dies.

"What the-?! Agh! Stupid fuse to this stupid old saw. How could this sor-blah-blah-blah-blah..." As Smith continued to babble, Mason could only look at the monitor to see how his friends are doing...

...And to his surprise, it shows Amber blowing her charm into Shelob, causing the spider to be confused for a second... which allowed the Chaotix to grab the spider's legs, then was followed by Espio using his ninja tools to cut the right four legs off, then Tails lifting Sonic up into the air, dropping him, which allowed Sonic to do his homing attack on the other legs breaking them apart.

Anairak walked over to the fallen spider, and finishes her off with a stab from the sword into her head.

"Wow..." He muttered while forming a smirk.

"Psst!" Mason tilts his head down to his right, which surprises him again, as Amy and Alicia are kneeling next to him.

"Hmm? It came unplugged... no matter. Just plug it back in. Then resume cutting up the little hedge..." He said doing the process he just said, but stopped upon seeing the medical bed... with no hedgehog. "Wha-wha-whaaaaaaaat?! WHERE IS THE HEDGEHOG?!"

* * *

Alicia, Amy, and Mason exited the secret door, were Demi stood, holding the gorilla and panda at bay with Caliburn.

"How did you guys find me anyways?" Mason asked.

"These two here, the panda Noah, and the gorilla Spencer. They're mercenaries who were paid by Smith to kidnap us and hold us where Sonic and the rest are at... so that way no one could stop Dr. Smith from having his revenge." Said Alicia.

"And he explained it horribly using fourth wall jokes. And it didn't work out right. Well thanks for getting me out of there anyways guys! That freak down there was so damn annoying! I was praying he would cut my head off so I wouldn't have to listen to his boring rambling."

"So you wanted to die before we saved you? What's that all about? You don't like us anymore Mason?... you don't think Amy is not that good enough to be your girlfriend anymore?" Alicia asked, though it was clear she was joking... on purpose.

"Wait. Is that true Mason?" Amy asked, not happy over Alicia's words... not. One. Bit. "YOU DON'T WANT ME ANYMORE?!" Fire erupted in her eyes, much to Mason's horror, which meant.

"Oh crap..." Demi muttered.

"It was just a joke Amy! I didn't mean for-"

Too late.

* * *

"So how the heck do we get out of this cell?" Aj asked, leaning against the bars.

"Move out of the way sister." Said Vector, as he took a deep breath, despite the tightness of his suit, then pulled his arm back, swung at the bars, connected with them, and cracked his knuckles. "OH! OW! OW! OW! My hand!" The croc jumped around in pain. "Those bars are too damn hard to bend or break!"

"So then we're stuck. Aren't we?" Anairak asked.

**CRASH!**

The captives turned around and saw Mason, Noah, and Spencer flying out of the wall and crashing into the steel bars, bending then upon impact.

"Mason?!" Tails cried out upon seeing his dazed and bruised friend.

"What the hell happened to you?" Amber asked.

"That's what..." Mason said, pointing to the hammer welding Amy standing in the hole. Quickly Noah and Spencer cower behind Mason, whimpering like dogs, shaking like crazy over the pink hedgehog... which made him realize what to do next. He grabs the two henchmen and drags them over to he cell door, before crossing his arms into an X, creating his signature move, Chaos End. "Now you two better open this door, or you'll end up like that cut up bug in there... YOU GOT THAT?!" He yelled.

The two quickly nod and grab the keys to the cell, unlocking it and freeing the others.

* * *

"Why those two... OH! I will not be denied of my revenge!..." Smith screamed in rage. "First, I must retrieve Bartolome, then we shall have our dinner!"

* * *

"There's the door!" Said Mason.

"Let's get out of here!" Said Anairak.

Quickly, Aj grabs the handle, but unfortunately, it won't move. "What the hell?!" She wondered."

"I should have told you before! This is my mansion, and I've installed security in case of terrorist's like Dr. Smith would happen, then the house goes into lockdown. Those doors, won't open. And the windows, Chaos proof!" Said Snyder.

"Well that's a good idea for home defense!" Sonic muttered with sarcasm.

"Well then we'll just break the door down!" Vector cried out as he charges at the door, while, since he broke his other hand, raising his left fist, then delivers a hard left hook to the door... and shatters his left hand. The poor crocodile, with two broken hands, jumps around, crying in pain.

"Oh great. Now we're stuck!" Said Alicia.

"Indeed you all are..." The voice forces the group to turn and see Dr. Smith, acting hammy and jumping around. "I won't let you leave until Mason is mine!"

"You want him? Go ahead! Just let us go!" Vector said, kicking Mason forward, which shocked the red hedgehog and his friends

"Vector you piece of shit!" Mason shouted back.

"I'm afraid Vector, that you are unable to leave. Bartolome is very hungry, and now he has his dinner course... and he'll start with you! Bartolome! BARTOLOME!" Smith called, as earthshaking footsteps shook the room.

"Oh no..." Amy said silently.

Slowly, the childish reptilian beast bursts through the small doors, shattering the paved walls, and furiously walked towards the group, hungry, and determined to eat them.

"Snyder, get those doors open. He's mine!" Mason said, charging towards the beast, as Sonic follows behind him, before both arm link and spin dash at Bartolome... who snatches Sonic, and smacks Mason away, sending him to Dr. Smith, while he opens his mouth and prepares to bite Sonic's head off.

But was stopped when Amy tosses her hammer into Bartolome's head, releasing Sonic. While he recovers, Espio does a whirl spin, and tosses his knives and shurikens at Bartolome, which stab into the beast, but doesn't even make him flinch.

At the same time, Snyder attempts to open the door using a code. "Come one... come on... 115...117... this is the code I use to unlock! Why aren't you working?! Damn it! This door can't be opened! We're stuck!" He cried out.

"Watch out! Watch out!" Garrett, Anairak, and Espio called out, as they use their weapons to try to cut the door down, but despite their combined strength, the wooden door only left small chips. "Shit! We're stuck!" Garrett said, angry. "And now we're gonna die!"

Just as their about to panick, a motor coming from the outside started... and it grew louder... and more ferocious...

"What is that?" Mighty asked.

"It sounds like... a chainsaw..." Said Aj.

Indeed it was, as the tool crashed through the door and cut's a small hole. The chainsaw leaves... and Charmy's head pops through the hole. "Heeeerrrrre's... CHARMY!"

"Charmy?" Ray asked, surprised.

"Who else? And I brought some help! Gaara! Cut the door some more!"

Gaara, a 16-year-old pink hedgehog, with a ponytail and a front bang, crimson red fur, but wore a black sweater with a reaper badge on the left side, a gray and black plaid mini skirt, and black knee high socks and tennis shoes, stood there, holding a chainsaw in her hands, as she restarted the device and started to cut down more of the door, creating a hole enough for everyone to squeeze through.

"This way! Quickly!" Gaara ordered as the team (minus Sonic, Amy, Alicia, and Amber, who remained to fight Bartolomy), rushed through the door one-by-one... until Vector was the last to exit, and tries to squeeze through the hole... and finds himself stuck.

"Oh crap! Uh, guys! I'm stuck!" He cried out.

"Aw jeez!" Anairak groaned as her, Espio, Mighty, Ray, and Charmy grab his arms and attempt to pull him through, not knowing that Spencer and Noah make their escape...

* * *

"Ugh... damn monster." Mason muttered as he stands, but quickly was turned around and snatched by Dr. Smith, who lifts him in the air.

"Now you'll make a tasty snack, and when I finish devouring you, I'll inherit your powers, and rule the world!" Said Smith.

"WELL THAT WOULD HAVE BEEN A GOOD IDEA FROM THE START!" Mason yelled.

Smith opens his mouth, as little claws pop out and reach for Mason...

...until.

**BOOM!**

"What the hell?!" Smith cried out, dropping Mason as he and everyone else turns to the top of the staircase to see the ghost of Ash standing there, holding his shotgun.

"Yo, she-bitch... let's dance." He said.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!" Smith demanded, as Mason crawls away to his friends.

"Name's Ash... housewares."

"ARGH!" Smith charges at the ghost, while Mason reaches his friends.

"Mason! Didn't you close the movie case?!" Alicia asked.

"I did... but maybe I must of thrown it away when we left..."

***BONK!***

"OW!" He cried in pain, holding his head.

"You moron!"

"Uh, guys, there's still one more thing we have to deal with." Said Amy, pointing to Bartolome.

"Oh."

"Just sit back boys and girls. I got this." Said Amber as she walks up to Bartolome, then blows the last of her charm dust into the creature's nose.

"Huh?!... ooohhh!" Bartolome moaned as he looks at the beautiful Amber standing before him, as she does a hypnotic dance that gets the creäture bowing before her. "Now, you gonna do everything my friends and I say?" She asked with a seductive tone. Bartolome quickly nods. "Good... now do us a favor..."

Smith tries to slash the ghost, but due to his stupidity, his hands only went through. "Why can't I harm you?!" He wondered, while trying to slash at him again, and again, until his arms were grabbed by Ash.

"Cause, ghost's can't die." He explained. "This house contains the spirits of the evil men who died in this house, and will take their revenge on any good fella who enters this house. Since Snyder was half bad before, they spared him... but they didn't know is that I killed them all before I died, and my soul was sent here to prevent the evil ones from killing anymore... and since your evil, I can do whatever the hell I want... which includes taking the form of a good guy, anything from media, so that's why I look like Ash from the Evil Dead..."

"Oh my..."

"Yeah, now prepare to face- WHOA!" The two look back up to see Bartolome raising his foot, then crushes the two... well, mostly Dr. Smith, who now looks like a crushed spider, while the ghost simply goes through the foot and walks away. "Groovy..."

Before he dies, Smith utters his last words... "The ogre's butt..."

"He even has such terrible lines for last words." Said Mason. Eh, it's better off that he's gone.

"We gotta get out of here!" Said Alicia as they rushed to the door, only to see Vector's butt and tail hanging through the door, as his legs flail around. "Vector? What the?"

"He's too fat! That's why!" Said Charmy on the other side.

"And I can't cut through the door anymore! I might hurt him!" Said Gaara.

"Who's that?" Mason asked.

"Oh! This is Gaara! When I escaped, I found someone who was willing to help us out!" Charmy explained.

"Wait, you said Vector would pay me $20 just to help you!" Gaara said, confused.

"HE DID WHAT?!" Vector yelled, not happy about having to pay someone... "WHEN I GET OUT OF THIS DOOR CHARMY, YOUR DEAD!"

"Okay, I think we had enough of that. Amy?" Sonic said stepping aside as Amy pulls out her hammer, and prepares to swing it at Vector.

"What's going on? Amy, what are you doing?" Vector asked.

"Oh..." Alicia grinned. "Just going to push you out of the door with a... special tool of hers."

"AMY YOU WOUDN'T DARE!"

"Oh I would." She simply said, before driving her hammer into Vector's rear, sending him hundreds of yards away outside.

"Nice swing Amy." Mason complimented before he, and the rest escape through the hole, while Bartolome smashes through the walls of the mansion, leaving a large hole of himself open. "Good lord." Mason saw the mark Bartolome left, then wondered, "Why didn't we just use him to help us escape... in fact, WHY DID WE HAVE TO THROUGH HARD SHIT JUST TO ESCAPE?!"

_Don't blame me Mason, _I told him. _I just like to torture you. That's all..._

* * *

Once they were far away from the evil house, the group, having enough chaos for one night, decides to leave and go home to rest. As they leave the Chaotix, (who try to restrain Vector from harming Charmy, as Gaara follows to claim her $20), Anairak (who rode off with her horse Midnight), Garrett and Aj (both walking away, holding hands), Demi (walking away, Snake Plissken style), Snyder (who had no choice but to stay at a hotel, since his house is a mess), and Tails, the rest of the group, Amber, Mason, Alicia, Amy, and Sonic walked back to Knothole, where they arrived at Sonic and Mason's house.

"Uh, guys?" Alicia asked.

"What's up Alicia?" Mason asked.

"What are we suppose to do about him?" Amy asked, pointing to Bartolome, who stood behind them.

"Ooh... crap... uh... Amber, you think that you could manipulate him into... you know, letting him go?" Sonic asked.

"Oh sure Sonic." Amber said, but deep down, she had a nasty plan. She jestered the monster to lower down to her, which he does, and tells him, "Bartolomy. You are now free of my control... but you are allowed to stay with Sonic and Mason forever. They are your masters now, and if they try to leave you, you can eat them." ***SNAP!* **her fingers went, as Bartolome now stands next to the horrified Sonic and Mason.

"Amber! What have you done?!" The brothers cried.

"Oh nothing, just letting him go... to you boys. And since I used the last of my charm, and snapping my fingers, I have no control of him anymore. See ya!" And she left, leaving the brothers in a very troubling situation.

"Uh... think you can help us on this... Amy? Alicia?!" Mason and Sonic looked behind them to see that Alicia and Amy are gone. "Those traitors..."

"And now we can't get rid of him... how do we end up in situations like this Mason?" Sonic asked.

* * *

At the Hedgehog home, Bernie, Jules, sat in the living room, reading, while they worry for their son's. Uncle Chuck slept on the couch with their dog Muttski, but he too worried about his nephew's.

"Mom?! Dad?! Uncle Chuck?! We're home!" Sonic called out.

"**Bark! Bark!" **Muttski jumped in joy, waking Chuck up from his nap.

"Oh thank goodness their home!" Jules said, as he, Bernie and Chuck ran for the door.

"There you two are- AAAGGGHHH!" Bernie screamed in terror as the three saw Bartolome crouching down, with a collar around its neck, and a very embarrassed Mason holding the chain.

"It followed us home... can we keep it?" He asked.

**Me: Happy Halloween to you all, and have a good night. Hope you all enjoyed this comedy, especially to the ones I invited. Special thanks goes to Adorablehedgi12, Aj the human, Demi the Bat, Anairak the Healf, Miss Rune, werewolf lover99, to anyone who has read this, and of course, my dear friend, Aliciathewolf45. I'd like to thank you all again and enjoy your- (is halted by the sudden appearance of a fiery portal, which contains...)  
Dr. Smith: Did somebody not thank my appearance?  
Me: Forget it Dr. Smith. You're as subtle as a fucking train wreck... on a boat...  
Smith: Oh come now. I'm not really the worst villain ever... Think of the Duke of Zill from Felix the Cat, the movie.  
Me: At least he was worshiped by shitty characters, unlike you.  
Smith: But I'm worshiped by legions of spiiiiders!  
Me: Oh for God's sake...  
Smith: And I didn't like that reference to the other movie Quest for Camelot, where you added the line, "The ogre's butt." when I died.  
Me: Well blame Gary Oldman for playing you and Ruber in the exact same year. Now leave me alone!  
Smith: Wait! There is one more thing! It's important that you must know!  
Me: What?! WHAT?!  
Smith: SPIIIIDERS!  
Me: (pulls out gun to shoot him, but misses)  
Smith: (jumps back and yelps) (I prepare to speak to you again, but was interrupted again) Your doomed. DOOMED! Hoo-hoo-hee-hee-hee! (I shoot at him again) (He yelps again and leaves)  
Me: Welcome to my nightmare. Hope you enjoy Halloween.**


End file.
